


A Scream in the Night

by ruruie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, reader is female, they fuck in the mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: Sebastian notices that the Farmer isn't at the Stardrop on a Friday evening. Searching for her leads him to the mines where he notices there's a trap set for him.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Reader
Kudos: 99





	A Scream in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for a friend of mine, and I edited it to be a reader insert fic. If there are any traces of her OC in the fic let me know! Hope you enjoy!

Friday’s were always reserved for most of the town of Stardew to enter the Stardrop Saloon and relax a little. The work weeks for the village residents were long, but they all did it without much complaints. However, there was no doubt that there was a need for everyone to go and relax every once in a while. 

As usual, Robin and Demetrius were dancing, Marnie and Lewis were flirting, Harvey and Pierre sat and sipped whatever drink was in hand, Emily and Shane sat in their corner discussing who knows what, and the trio of kids were in the arcade section specially built for them. For a long time, it really was just Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian, being the only ones young enough to need entertainment. Gus, many years back, put in the game section to keep them busy while their parents spent time with the other residents of the town, and all three of them were especially grateful for it. In recent months, though, a new person was added to the trio’s antics. And this said person was nowhere to be found. 

Sebastian, then, thought it was odd that you weren’t there to partake in the night’s games, especially since it was one of your favorite things. But, he also knew the person that would know where you were was sitting close by. 

“Hey, Emily.” Sebastian watched as the bright haired girl faced him, her bright face making a smile appear on his. It was really hard to be scowling when she was around, weird as she was.

“Hi Sebastian! Looking for (Y/n)?”

“Mhm. You know where she is?”

Emily tapped her cheek with her finger, her eyes looking up at the ceiling, clearly searching through her memories. “I think...” she started before a moderately long pause, “Ah! She said she was going down the quarry. Not sure why, she didn’t say, but she told me she was going before she went into town.”

Knowing the farmer’s schedule, that was certainly somewhere around noon, meaning that you had been down there for a while. Seemed fishy to him, especially since he knew you knew what day it was. No way you wouldn’t, you’re too collected for that. 

“Thanks Emily.” Sebastian nodded, waving a goodbye to Shane as well, as he was pretty much a growth on Emily at this point. Walking out of the saloon, he made his way up near his house, the steep trail being a little tricky in the dark. To help, he pulled out his lighter, and a cigarette for good measure, using the light to help guide his way. 

Reaching the quarry, he blew out a puff of smoke before heading into the treacherous place. He knew it wasn’t dangerous, as you mined in here, but he also knew you were unpredictable. That sword of yours was a little much, even for him, so he tended to stay away from it. 

“Hey, (Y/n), you know it’s dark out.” Calling into the darkness, he wasn’t sure if he’d get a response or not, depending on how far in you were, but it was worth a shot. The giggle he heard, though, was confirmation enough that you were certainly near by.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure out where I was.” His eyes, by this point, were adjusted to the slight darkness of twilight, and so he followed the sound, looking slightly to his left to see you bent over a larger boulder, ass on display. Blowing out more smoke, he smirked, walking over to you. 

“Mmmm, just had to figure out the person to ask. So, wanna tell me why you’re still down here?” If it wasn’t clear already, it certainly became clear that you were playing a game when you didn’t even change position to answer his question. “Dunno, you tell me why I’m here.”

The chuckle that escaped his lips could have been inferred to be innocent, but they both knew it wasn’t. “Mining, I suppose. Or digging, making things deeper than they’re supposed to be. You know, my house is close by, we don’t have to be out here.”

“I’m aware, but that defeats the purpose, don’t you think?” For the first time, Sebastian saw your face, only to have you wink at him. He was trapped, for sure. 

“Whatever game you wanna play, I’ll participate, but I won’t have you getting dirt up your crack, so lift up.” The zip of his jacket was the first odd sound that broke the night silence, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last. You did as you were told, although not in the way that was expected. You backed up, rubbing up against Sebastian as a tease while he laid down his jacket. 

“Aren’t we a gentleman.” 

“Aren’t we a little too eager.” 

“Touche.” 

Sex to the pair was nothing new, as it had been a while since they started dating. 13th of Winter last year to be precise, so by the time the end of the Summer had come around, sex was routine. And because it was routine, they both knew there had to be some kind foreplay for it to even work. Which, given the area, was a little hard to manage, since all their supplies was either up the road or in a farm house, both of which were not an option. 

Sebastian would have to make due then, given the circumstances. Pulling down your pants, he gently rubbed you through your panties, knowing that teasing was one of the quickest ways to get the job done. “Been planning this all day?” This was a rhetorical question, of course, because the wet spot that was already there gave him his answer. 

Moaning softly through a bitten lower lip, you nodded, knowing he knew damn well what the answer was. Sliding back a little, you wanted it to go a little faster, get this done before the moon was completely risen, but Sebastian knew not to oblige. After all, prep was needed. 

“Don’t get too eager, (Y/n). That’s not really smart. Just let me work.” Rubbing a little harder, he earned himself a louder moan, smirking to himself in the process. One hand was rubbing gently on your clit, while the other was holding the cigarette he was taking puffs of until it was finished. The scene screamed “laid back,” but you were dying for it not to be.   
Once the cigarette was discarded, Sebastian felt it was then time to pick up the pace. Pulling your panties off, he reveled in the small gasp he earned, the chilly summer night cooling off your warm body. Licking his lips, he was pleasantly pleased with the view, rubbing his hand on your thighs, watching you twitch. 

“Roll over, can’t really do what I want with you facing the other way. We can doggy when I’m done.” He waited for a brief “Roger that,” before you rolled over, spreading your legs in the process, knowing exactly what he wanted. Your ass, which was a blessing any other time, was a curse if he ever wanted to do oral from behind. 

Dipping in, it was easy to get a reaction from you just by licking up your slit. Overly sensitive from thinking of this all day was just how he liked you, and he really couldn’t have asked for a better setting. Each passing second your moans grew louder and more desperate, and the stone of the quarry was the perfect surface for them to echo off of. This was enough to make Sebastian desperately hard, leaking a little into his own underwear. Freeing himself, he lazily stroked his shaft while he ate you out, both of them moaning in unison. 

“Shit, Seb, you gotta stop. I’m not gonna last long if you don’t.” Your warning wasn’t without merit. The Achilles heel that kept them from fucking like rabbits all hours of the day was that you could only come a few times before sex became painful. Probably a good thing, though, since sex was still new and they were young enough to have sex drives through the roof. 

Lifting his face up, he smirked up at you from his place between your thighs. “Fine by me, I’m a little worked up myself. One more, please? I wanna hear you scream.” Weakly, you nodded, as who could refuse a man like him? As he went back down, you laced your fingers in his hair, a reminder that if he went over his limit, you would pull. 

The valley was filled with screams of pleasure, emanating from one source. The pair was lucky that the valley was considered a strange place or else people would come snooping around for the source of the noise. Sebastian made quick work of you, knowing each place to to please, and it what order. 

Just as you were teetering on your latest orgasm, Sebastian quickly stood up, flipped you over like a pancake, and dropped his own pants. The moves were fluid, made from countless times before, and just as smooth was Sebastian sliding the majority of length inside you, careful not to go too quick. 

“Seb—ah fuck! That’s the limit, that’s pretty damn deep.” 

Leaning down, he kissed the spot between your shoulder blades, kissing up and up until he reached the crook of your neck, giving you a small love bite. “Okay,” he whispered, “I’ll be careful.” You knew this was a lie, but your pleas before were as well. Both of you knew it was just a simple warning not to get carried away. 

Thrusting in and out, gripping onto your hips as he went in, his moves were already getting sloppy. He knew it was probably a mistake to have given in to stroking himself while he was performing his civic duty, but he didn’t really care. His grunts and moans mixed with your desperate screams were well worth it. It wasn’t long before he pulled out, finishing himself on your back while you came down from your final orgasm of the night. 

Both were left panting for a while, listening to the sounds of each other breathing and their own heartbeats ringing loudly in their ears. 

“You know, outdoor sex kinda sucks.” 

“Mmmm, not sure what you mean. That was pretty fucking awesome.”

“The feeling was fine, but you look like a toaster strudle and there’s nothing to clean you up with.”

“Shit.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The Stardrop Saloon was missing two of its patrons that night, but nobody but four people really noticed. It wasn’t until Leah stopped the music to listen to something that everyone heard two screams in the night. 

“Oh gosh, what do you think that is?” Harvey, innocent as ever, asked. People spoke among themselves, but if they had an answer that came to mind, they didn’t say so. 

As odd as the valley was, the residents of Pelican Town were not about to investigate a murder, or something a little more raunchy.


End file.
